The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that the prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.
Wear protection systems are used in heavy industries, such as the mining, quarrying and minerals processing industries, in order to protect expensive equipment from wear. In particular, when material such as ore is being transported, it is typical to direct the material using a sequence of chutes, conveyor belts, skips and the like, in order to allow the material to be provided to a desired location. During this transport process significant wear occurs between the material and the sides, walls, or floors of the transport systems.
Replacement of such transport systems is extremely expensive and time consuming, and therefore undesirable. In order to overcome this, it is therefore known to use wear protection systems such as liner plates, which are installed on surfaces of the transport system to form a sacrificial layer which protects the surfaces from wear. The liner plates can be formed from highly wear resistant materials to therefore provide an extended life, whilst additionally allowing liner plates to be replaced on a liner plate by liner plate basis, as required.
In the case of conveyor belts it is typical to provide skirting, including such liner plates, which acts to shape and guide material as it is placed on the moving belt, as well as acting to ensure the material stays confined to the belt. This is particularly important at transfer points where material is loaded onto the belt, as impact with the moving belt creates turbulence in the material flow, distributing the material across the width of the conveyor.
To provide suitable confinement, it is typical to use a combination of inwardly provided wear liner plates, to direct larger particulate material, with outwardly provided rubber seals being used to prevent escape of dust and fine grain particles.
The wear liner plates undergo constant wear, such as abrasion from moving material, and therefore require periodic replacement. However, to ensure correct positioning of the liner plates, whilst allowing the conveyor system to remain sealed by the rubber seals, it is typical for the liner plates to be mounted internally within the conveyor system. As a result, when liner plates need to be inspected or replaced for maintenance purpose, it is usually necessary to climb inside the conveyor system. This is both hazardous and time consuming, and consequently expensive both from the point of view of ensuring health and safety requirements are met, and due to the length of time the conveyor system is inoperative.
A solution to this is proposed in AU714374, which describes a clamping arrangement for a skirt. The arrangement clamps a rubber seal against an elongate side frame of a skirt panel, allowing the seal to be removed from the outside of the conveyor belt system. A panel is provided that can be removed to allow an operator access to the inside of the conveyor system. This allows the operator to unbolt the liner plate from the inside of the conveyor system.
However, this system suffers from a major of drawback. In particular, the liner plates can only be inspected once they are removed, which in turn requires complete removal of the liner plate from the skirt system, which is a time consuming task. Additionally, the configuration provides only limited sealing, and consequently dust tends to escape. Additionally and as a consequence of this, the rotating elements such as the clamping mechanism, handles and the like, seize due to corrosion and material ingress.
A further issue with this system is that liner plates are subject to different amounts of wear, depending for example on their location along the conveyor belt. However, in the system of AU714374, wear can only be assessed by removal of liner plates, which in turn requires an operator to insert their arm into the conveyor system to remove the liner plate.